


Fuck Up

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't understand why Harry keeps fucking up his potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Up

“This just doesn’t make any sense! It shouldn’t do that!” Potter glares at his cauldron and Draco ignores the stab in his chest. He will absolutely not think of Potter’s glare as adorable. Draco turns his attention to where purple smoke is pouring from the cauldron, slowly covering the desk in a layer of fog. 

“You added the crushed beetle too early,” Draco drawls and Potter scowls at him, no doubt trying to look annoyed but just looking cute. Fuck. 

“But how do you even know that? You’ve literally glanced at it!” Potter’s nose scrunches up and Draco realises with a jolt that Potter isn’t scowling in anger. 

“Because I pay attention, Potter,” Draco sighs, moving closer to the smoking cauldron and picking up a long glass stirrer. Potter moves towards him and a sudden wave of soap and cotton and what Draco guesses must just be Potter washes over him. His head feels suddenly dizzy and he takes a deep breath, steeling himself. 

Draco takes Potter’s sliced dragon slug, ignoring how uneven the pieces are, and plops them into the mixture, turning anti-clockwise slowly. Potter stares at him, his eyes wide and shining, and Draco tries not to think that Potter, the Potter he’s been fantasising about for seven years, is looking at him like he’s something special. 

“You’re amazing,” Potter whispers, so quiet that Draco isn’t sure he’s supposed to have heard him. The potion reverts back to its non-smoking, pale grey colour and Draco steps back, using his wand to turn the flame underneath lower. 

“Try not to fuck it up again,” Draco raises one eye in what he hopes is disdain and Potter grins at him. 

“Yeah, well it’s your fault I fucked up in the first place,” Potter laughs and Draco stills. 

“What?” He snaps. 

“What?” Potter’s head whips up and he stares at Draco, his eyes flickering around Draco’s face. 

“How is it my fault you fucked up?” Draco hisses and Potter shuffles on his feet, suddenly very interested in his shoes. 

“Uh… Well… Because, you… Uh,” Potter stutters, “I mean, isn’t that why Slughorn put us together? Because if I fuck up you can fix it?” Potter seems to sag slightly into himself before turning back to his potion. Draco ignores the heat rising in his neck and turns back to his, moving to add the crushed beetle. He freezes when he sees Potter staring at him. 

“What is it Potter?” Draco groans, pouring the beetle into his cauldron and stirring once clockwise. 

“Nothing…” Potter shakes his head, going back to his cauldron. Draco nods and almost misses when Potter speaks again. “It’s just that I can’t help watching you, you’re so fucking… Beautiful. And then you focus on potions and you look calm and happy and it’s so different from the way you are normally and I can’t concentrate on anything else,” Potter breathes and Draco stops. His hand feels numb and his mind is whirring. He looks around to see if anyone else has heard. If this is some sort of cruel joke. 

“What…” Draco stammers, and Potter seems to relax. Maybe he thought Draco would hex him. 

“I can’t stop watching you because I find you so fucking sexy so I mess up my work,” Potter speaks slowly, turning to look at him and Draco moves forward, drawn towards him, “so it’s your fault I fuck up my potions.” Potter grins at him and Draco feels himself nod. He’s pretty sure he’ll agree to anything if Potter keeps smiling at him like that. 

“Well,” Draco breathes after a moment, “maybe I’ll teach you how to focus when you’re attracted to your potions partner. It takes practice, but I’m pretty sure I have it mastered.” He smirks at Potter and Potter beams back, his face glowing. Potter takes a step forward and Draco reminds himself he doesn’t need to step back. Not anymore. Potter places one hand on Draco’s arm and leans close, he cheek brushing against Draco’s, his mass of unruly hair tickling against Draco’s skin. 

“You’re not as good as you think,” Potter whispers. Draco swallows as Potter pulls back and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. A second later Draco’s cauldron explodes in a cloud of blue.


End file.
